Kisu
by HalfBlackWolfDemon
Summary: HP/IY She stands up and gathers her things before turning around, leaning down and pressing her lips against my cheek. Severus/Kagome


Kisu

_**Kisu**_

**Summery**: (Severus/Kagome) She stands up and gathers her things before turning around, leaning down and pressing her lips against my cheek.

**Disclaimer**: I don't create InuYasha or Harry Potter. They are, and still, owned by their respective makers, Rumiko Takahashi and J.K. Rowling.

**Pairings**: Severus/Kagome

**Author's Notes:** _**Kisu–Kiss.**_ Here is my second One-Shot Winner: Uchiha Bitch! I hope you like this one! And this is a pretty cute pairing, I think too! _(giggle)_

_**-+-+-+**_

Today was one of those days you knew would be a hell of a day. It started with waking up. That was never fun, especially since I had work today…

Damn kids.

Especially that Potter brat. Well, teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts isn't that bad, but still.

That and a new teacher was coming to Hogwarts. Dumbledore thought it would be good to put diversity in the Tutelage Industry.

I move into the Teacher's Lounge and run my dark eyes over the other teachers lazing about. Flitwick sat beside Sprout and chatted happily with her.

Damn morning people.

McGonagall gave a jaw-cracking yawn before standing up. "Alright, everyone, the new teacher should be here momentarily with Dumbledore. I want everyone to treat him or her with respect! Oh, what am I saying, you all are adults. Please, don't do anything stupid." Her eyes locked with Trelawney's and I couldn't help a smirk that curled at the tips of my lips.

She sniffed angrily and continued to sip her tea.

There was a soft knock on the door and every teacher's eyes jerked towards it, the same for me as well. It swung open and the anticipation mounted, thickening around us like a tightly coiled snake.

Dumbledore walked into the room, a jubilant smile spread across his face. He clapped his hands together happily. "Good morning, Teacher's of Hogwarts! How are you this wonderful morning?" We all answered truthfully. He chuckled. "Well, it might be better after you meet Professor Higurashi." The older wizard stepped aside and I felt my jaw drop, just an inch.

She was gorgeous.

Long black hair that shined blue in the right light tumbled down her shoulders and back in soft waves. Puffy bangs and silky locks framed her heart-shaped face beautifully. She was tanned, slightly, and barely reached five foot two. Her body was shapely and her breasts small, but what really caught my attention, was the bright pools of stormy blue. Thick lashes curled around her slate colored eyes that seemed to glow.

She stepped forward and gave the room a brilliant smile. "Ohayo, my name is Higurashi, Kagome. It is very good to meet all of you! I have heard such wonderful things of the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry's teachers. And I am very honored to be part of this school. I hope we may be wonderful friends." She took a deep bow. Everyone gave a soft round of applause.

"So, you will be taking Severus's potions class, then?" Minerva questioned. Kagome nodded.

"Yes, potions is my favorite class." She gave a soft giggle. "I was always good at it when I was in J.W.A. and when I entered M.U…" She trailed off and blushed heavily. "I am sorry. Please forgive me, I have spoken too much. You must be bored out of your mind." Dumbledore chuckled.

"I think I speak for the rest of us when I say: I would love to hear about the other magic schools. Don't you all agree?" He turned his twinkling blue eyes on us.

McGonagall smiled warmly. "Come over here, dear. You can talk with me and the rest of the girls before we have to go to the Great Hall and immerse ourselves with the student population." She nodded her head and waved the witch over to the small circle of women.

It was a little later, all the teachers at their designated seats, when the Headmaster stood up and silenced the room. "I have an announcement to make. As you may have already noticed, Professor Slughorn is no longer with us—"

_Good riddance._ I thought lazily.

"—so I have asked Professor Higurashi, from the Japan's Magic University to be Hogwarts new Potions teacher. I hope you will all give Professor Higurashi your good manners and kind words." He turned to look at the young Asian, who blushed softly.

"Uhm… Well…" Kagome stood up. "I am very honored to be here and I hope we can all be good friends." She gave another one of her brilliant smiles, before it fell and a slight frown tugged at her lips. "But, be warned. I am a tough teacher, and when I say to be quiet, I will not tolerate disobedience. That's all, I think. I can't wait to get to know you all." She sat down and started up on the food that appeared in front of us.

Weeks passed, day in and day out, and the more I got to know Kagome, the more I wanted her. She was delicately strong, I suppose are the words I am looking for.

I heard from my godson that she was extremely tough, giving them potions that weren't even in the book. Well, our books anyway. It seemed Japan was more lax with their readings and allowed much harder and more dangerous potions to be made in class.

It was late one evening, in October, and I had yet to go to my personal quarters. I was working late, grading the parchments from today's assignment. I barely heard the soft knock on the wooden door. I looked up at lazily. "What do you want?" I called out.

Kagome stepped into my room and shifted nervously. "I… Uhm… Snape-senpai… I just… Uhm…" She blushed heavily and continued to shuffle her feet softly.

"Spit it out." I snapped and turned my eyes back to the essays I was grading.

She nodded and took a deep, calming breath. "I have heard from some of my students that most of the potions I am teaching… Are illegal here in England… And I wanted to know which one's I may be able to teach and the ones that I can't." She pulled out a thick book from the small handbag and walked over to my desk. "Would… Would you, uh… tell me which ones that I may teach?" Kagome stared at me imploringly.

And how could I deny her?

Hours passed and we had nearly gotten through the whole book. Kagome had scooted closer to me to look through the pages. I could barely contain myself from just reaching out and smashing our bodies and lips against each other.

Kagome leaned forward and narrowed her eyes. "You Englishman ban the most fun potions." She mumbled and looked up.

Our eyes locked and she seemed to notice the closeness. Her face went a nice shade of red. I couldn't help the soft chortle that passed my thin lips.

She stared at me for a moment before blinking quickly. "You can actually laugh." She mumbled before her eyes widened and her blush deepened. "G-gomen! I—I didn't mean that! Please forgive me! It's just, I have never seen you to happy, and you are always frowning, like my friend InuYasha and… And…" She trailed off when I started to chuckle again.

"I know I can appear to be… inhuman sometimes, but I am as much a human as you are, Miss Higurashi." I lean in closer, my dark eyes dancing in mischief. "Just don't tell the others." She giggles and we continue to look over the book.

When the last potion passed my inspection, I close the tome and silently curse. I hand the book to Kagome, who takes it softly, our hands brushing. She stands up and gathers her things before turning around, leaning down and pressing her lips against my cheek. "Thank you very much, Snape-senpai. You helped me so much." Kagome smiled happily at me before practically skipping from my classroom.

As the door closes behind her, I reach a thin hand up and touch my warm cheek. _Did she just…_I smile softly to myself and continue on with grading my papers. _Maybe this year won't be so bad after all._

_**-+-+-+-**_

**Authors Notes:** Here's your One-Shot, Uchiha Bitch! I hope this is up to your expectations!

**Translations:** none that I see, but tell me if you see any! :)


End file.
